mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures/Gallery
Ahuizotl See Ahuizotl/Gallery. Breezies See Breezie/Gallery. Cerberus It's About Time Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus appears. Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|A hungry Cerberus gnawing on the ice cream store. Twilight facing the Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus facing off against Twilight. Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Fluttershy calming Cerberus. Cerberus looking at a ball S2E20.png|Cerberus looking at a ball. Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus chasing the ball. Changeling See also Queen Chrysalis/Gallery. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Chrysalis changing to her true form. Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png|Some of these fall on the bubblelike force field. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|Smashing the force field Changelings attacking S2E26.png Changelings striking down S2E26.png|Changelings charging at the main 6. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png Changeling swarm S2E26.png|Group of Changelings. Changeling classes S2E26.png|Captain of the Changelings? Changelings disguised as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Turning as ponies. TwilightShockedS2E26.png|Changelings behind Twilight Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Changelings with main 6 ponies' appearances. Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png|AJ battling with Twi Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, that isn´t Twilight Applejack and changling S02E26.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png Pinkie Pie and changling S02E26.png Rainbow Dash attack S02E26.png Applejack attack S02E26.png Fluttershy attack S02E26.png Rarity attack S02E26.png Twilight Sparkle attack S02E26.png Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Changling army S02E26.png|Changelings guarding the Elements of Harmony. Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png Twilight surrounded S2E26.png Celestia coccooned S02E26.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Changelings going through door S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Captured Guards S2E26.png|Captured in goo. That´s just... wonderful... Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png Changelings ejected S02E26.png Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png My Little Pony (mobile game) SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-House.jpg My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 page 2.png Comic issue 3 page 3.png Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 3 page 5.png Comic issue 3 page 6.png Comic issue 3 page 7.png Comic issue 4 page 3.png Comic issue 14 Hot Topic cover.png Chimera Somepony to Watch Over Me Monster approaching S4E17.png Chimera's silhouette S4E17.png Apple Bloom meets the chimera S4E17.png Chimera "I'd stay where you are" S4E17.png Apple Bloom and chimera surrounded by flames S4E17.png Chimera's tiger and goat heads S4E17.png Chimera's snake head S4E17.png Apple Bloom nervous grin S4E17.png Chimera "you don't have to worry about that" S4E17.png Chimera snake head hypnotic eyes S4E17.png Chimera approaching Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head "one..." S4E17.png Chimera's goat head "two..." S4E17.png Chimera's snake head "three!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom running past chimera S4E17.png Chimera "where do you think you're going" S4E17.png Chimera between Apple Bloom and the cart S4E17.png Chimera flinching from flames S4E17.png Chimera snake head hissing at Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera snake head chasing Apple Bloom S4E17.png Snake head trips up chimera S4E17.png Apple Bloom sees chimera at hill bottom S4E17.png Chimera climbing over the hill S4E17.png Chimera cornering Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera "where are the pies" S4E17.png Chimera goat head "this is your fault" S4E17.png Chimera tiger head groaning S4E17.png Chimera tiger head "no idea what it's like" S4E17.png Chimera goat head looking away S4E17.png Chimera goat "try listening to me for a change" S4E17.png Chimera snake head "any last words" S4E17.png Snake head about to eat Apple Bloom S4E17.png Apple Bloom and snake head hear Applejack S4E17.png Apple Bloom and chimera hearing Applejack S4E17.png Chimera sees Applejack S4E17.png Chimera about to attack Applejack S4E17.png Chimera running S4E17.png Chimera determined S4E17.png Applejack dodges the chimera S4E17.png Chimera's snake head listening to the music S4E17.png Chimera's snake head falls down S4E17.png Chimera jumps S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head roaring S4E17.png Chair in chimera's tiger head's mouth S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head trying to remove chair out of mouth S4E17.png Chair destroyed S4E17.png Chimera looking S4E17.png Chimera about to attack S4E17.png Chimera running towards Applejack S4E17.png Chimera's snake head stuck onto tree S4E17.png The chimera running S4E17.png Applejack dodging the chimera S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head stuck at a tree S4E17.png Chimera trying to break free S4E17.png Chimera's goat head sees Applejack S4E17.png Chimera's goat head growling S4E17.png Chimera's goat head eating ricota S4E17.png Chimera stuck onto trees S4E17.png Cockatrice Stare Master Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png|Coming out.... Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png Cockatrice roaring S1E17.png|A Cockatrice using its magic gaze. A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png|Full view of the Cockatrice. Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png Fluttershy faces the cockatrice S1E17.png|Side view of the Cockatrice. Cockatrice menacing gaze S01E17.png Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|Fluttershy nearly turned to stone, uses her stare on the cockatrice. Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png|Being stared down, by Fluttershy. Cragadile Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight steps onto the "rock" S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Cragadile roaring S4E02.png Cragadile walking out of the creek S4E02.png Cragadile walking S4E02.png Cragadile attacking S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png Cragadile subdued by black vine S4E02.png Cragadile's mouth subdued by the black vine S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Diamond Dogs See Diamond Dogs/Gallery. Draconequus See Discord/Gallery. Dragon See also Spike/Gallery and Garble/Gallery. Dragonshy Sleeping dragon closeup S01E07.png Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png Dragon nose error S1E7.png|Do I look convinced? Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity sucks up S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png The dragon likes what Rarity says S1E07.png|The dragon grooms himself. pleased by Rarity's comments. Dragon growls at Rarity S01E07.png|It's seems he's not effective against all Dragons Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png|I see what your up to!!!! Rainbow Dash bucks dragon's snout S01E07.png The dragon comes out of his cave S1E07.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me." Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png|The dragon being confronted by Fluttershy. Dragon crying S01E07.png|Crying dragon. Dragon flying away S01E07.png|The dragon departing the cave. Owl's Well That Ends Well Little and Large S1E24.png|He doesn't look too happy to see, Spike. Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png|That's a dragon with a bad temper. Spike running from fire S1E24.png|Run Spike,save yourself. Dragon Quest (This section only features images of dragons who don't have their own galleries.) Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png Dragons flying S2E21.png Spike waddles away S2E21.png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Two dragons S2E21.png|A fight breaks out on the dragon's way to the migration. Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Spike with beard S2E21.png Group of dragons S2E21.png Spike going up S2E21.png Spike trips S2E21.png The adult dragons S2E21.png Dragon breathing fire S2E21.png The teenage dragons S2E21.png Garble fighting with brown dragon S2E21.png Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Teenage Dragons S2E21.png Brown dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Purple dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Garble with the other teen dragons S2E21.png Garble accuses Spike of being a pony in a dragon costume S2E21.png A dragon hugs Twilight in the dragon costume S2E21.png|"Hilarious" Dragons cheering S2E21.png White dragon belching fire S2E21.png Belch fire S2E21.png Purple dragon about to belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png Brown dragon belching fire S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png Smoke coming out of brown dragon's mouth S2E21.png Spike about to belch S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png Dragon three S2E21.png Crackle S2E21.png Spike is the winner S2E21.png Dragons Initiate Spike S02E21.png Dragons talking to Spike S2E21.png Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Garble pointing S2E21.png Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Three dragons laughing S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Castle at night S4E2.png Castle Mane-ia Applejack leaning on wall S04E03.png Dragon statue S4E03.png Applejack near dragon statue S4E03.png Fruit bat Apple Family Reunion Applejack wakes up fruit bats S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png Strawberry bats S03E08.png Red bat tries to take the the fruit S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Bat Attack 4 S3E08.png On a Collision Course S3E08.png Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Bailing Out 3 S3E08.png Bailing Out 4 S3E08.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Barn begins falling apart S3E08.png Barn comes Crashing Down 2 S3E08.png My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 4 cover A.png Bats! Applejack sees the bats flying S4E07.png Fluttershy about to talk with the bats S4E07.png Fluttershy runs away from the seeds being spat on her S4E07.png Applejack and Fluttershy looking at the tree covered by bats S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats flying S4E07.png Bats taking the apples S4E07.png Bat emerges from the tree biting on an apple S4E07.png Applejack pointing to the trees S04E07.png Bats flying away from trees S04E07.png Applejack sees the bats flying in the sky S4E07.png Bats flying towards the screen S04E07.png Bat couple with their baby S4E07.png|As Fluttershy sings offscreen, these vampire bats look cute as possible. Baby bat flying around Fluttershy S4E07.png Fluttershy and the baby bat S4E07.png Bat with an apple on a table S4E07.png Another bat steals an apple away from the bat S4E07.png Applejack sees two bats fighting over an apple S4E07.png Bats with a green apple S4E07.png Bats taking a bite on the apple S4E07.png Applejack 'They're big...' S4E07.png Applejack '...and ugly...' S4E07.png Applejack '...and mean as sin' S4E07.png Pinkie Pie looking at the bats S4E07.png Bats going after the apples S4E07.png Trying to catch the bat S4E07.png The bat wakes up S4E07.png Bat lands onto Rarity's hazmat suit S4E07.png Bat licking off the destroyed apple S4E07.png Rarity freaks out S4E07.png Rarity running away from the bats S4E07.png Bat taking hold of an apple with its tongue S4E07.png Rainbow holding the bats S4E07.png Rainbow taking the bats S4E07.png Pinkie Pie attracting the bats S4E07.png Pinkie Pie leaving the apples onto the ground for the bats to consume S4E07.png Rarity runs away from the bats S4E07.png Rainbow transporting the bats onto the tree S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats consuming the apples S4E07.png Rainbow preventing a bat from flying away S4E07.png Fluttershy 'I really, really, really hate to do this to you' S4E07.png Bats being Stared upon S4E07.png The bats being Stared upon S4E07.png Spell being casted on the bats S4E07.png Bat wiping its eyes S4E07.png Rainbow presents an apple to a bat S4E07.png Bat sniffing the apple S4E07.png Bat rejects the apple S4E07.png Main cast finds vampire fruit bats S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats sitting around S4E07.png Rainbow Dash offering apple to vampire bat S4E07.png Vampire fruit bat swats apple away S4E07.png Griffon See also Gilda/Gallery and Gustave le Grand/Gallery. Read It and Weep Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading the next book S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash reads a Daring Do book S2E18.png The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The library S3E1.png|Griffon statues Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Games Ponies Play Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Rainbow Falls Pegasi and griffons training S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Hydra Feeling Pinkie Keen Behind you Twilight S1E15.png|Uh, Twilight, you might want to look behind you. The Hydra S1E15.png Three hydra heads roar as the fourth is left confused S01E15.png|''Rawr!'' Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Spike in mud S01E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png Manticore Friendship is Magic, part 2 Manticore intimidating roar S01E02.png|Manny Roar appears. Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|Manny Roar attacking Rarity. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png|Rarity kicking Manny Roar. Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Manny Roar roaring. Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|Applejack riding Manny Roar. Manticore full shot S1E2.png|Full view of Manny Roar. Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png|Manny Roar thanking Fluttershy with licks. Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|... still thanking... Other Manticore Derpy Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of Manny Roar. Lauren Faust Fluttershy and Manticore sketch.jpg Minotaur See Iron Will/Gallery. Orthros Trade Ya! Orthros growling S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer struggling with orthros S4E22.png Orthros bites through bone S4E22.png Orthros heads fighting over chain S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approach ancient beast stall S4E22.png Orthros barking at Fluttershy S4E22.png Fluttershy silences orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy calming the orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy playing with the orthros S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer steps outside tent S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "nope" S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yells at orthros S4E22.png Orthros heads stop roughhousing S4E22.png Orthros with pink background S4E22.png Orthros with blue background S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy dragging orthros S4E22.png Orthros on top of Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in orthros slobber S4E22.png Fluttershy calls orthros affectionate S4E22.png Fluttershy scratches orthros' chin S4E22.png Orthros licking Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash unamused S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy out of time S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash losing hope S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's way forward is clear S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulls at the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling orthros and Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash reaches collector's stall again S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash next to orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy and orthros hovering over Rainbow S4E22.png Rainbow next to Fluttershy and orthros S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Fluttershy wiping orthros' drool S4E22.png Orthros licking Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector stops orthros from licking her S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Fluttershy unsure of the trade's conditions S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png Daring Do collector "the sweetest thing I've ever heard" S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls off the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Parasprite Swarm of the Century Parasprite close-up S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png|It's hungry. Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|*purr* Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." New parasprites again S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Rainbow awaken S01E10.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png|...Everything changed when the Parasprites attacked... Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash got a new mane-do Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|This is soooo wrong... Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Pinkie Pie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Parasprites looking out of Rarity´s bag Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png|They look adorable, even when you can only see their eyes. Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png Rarity eww S01E10.png Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Terrified Parasprites S01E10.png Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Pinkie wants that Twilight would follow her S01E10.png Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png|End of the world. Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png|I may have kept just one... Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png|..I couldn't help it.. Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png|...Sorry? Twilight We don´t have time S01E10.png Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Parasprites see Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rainbow flying past Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Applejack biting Twilight´s tail S01E10.png Tornado sucking Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoids Pinkie Pie's cymbals. Rainbow losing the control of the tornado S01E10.png Parasprites leaving to Ponyville S01E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|Rainbow flying past Twilight Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png|She lost it. Pinkie Pie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|The Parasprites really like Pinkie Pie's music Pinkie Pie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Magic Duel Parasprite S3E05.png|The parasprites are back. Parasprite eating all the pies S3E05.png|These bugs can eat. Parasprite creates another parasprite S3E05.png|Out, comes another one. Two parasprites S3E05.png|The parasprites have been doubled. Phoenix See also Philomena/Gallery. Dragon Quest Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png|A male and female Phoenix mates. Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png|The mates up-close. Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png|Phoenixes engulfing themselves in fire. Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|Phoenix hatchlings. Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png|Baby phoenixes. Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png|Garble has the best hat. Baby phoenixes blowing raspberry S2E21.png|Phoenixes are best trolls. Phoenix rising in front of the moon S2E21.png|Phoenix by moonlight. Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Phoenix going back S2E21.png Phoenixes flying away with the baby phoenixes S2E21.png Phoenixes close-up S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 1 S2E21.png|Phoenix using flash. Phoenix sunburst 2 S2E21.png Phoenix ray attack S2E21.png Peewee just hatched S2E21.png|Peewee, a newborn Phoenix. Quarray eel May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel S2E07.png|Watch out, Rainbow Dash! Quarray eels looking at the flyers S2E7.png|Try getting pass that. Bat in the nose S2E7.png Eel catches the eagle S2E07.png Owl in Eel S2E7.png Sea serpent Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png|"What a world!" Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png Rarity nom S01E02.png|Close-up of his scales. Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png|Helping the ponies cross the river. Timberwolf Family Appreciation Day Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|A pack of Timberwolves. Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png|Timberwolves spotting a young Granny Smith. Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Timberwolves chasing Granny Smith. Timberwolf chasing Granny S2E12.png|The same scene, but without sepia tone. Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Timberwolves being scared off by clanging pots. Timberwolf howling S2E12.png|A Timberwolf howling at the moon. Spike at Your Service Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.png The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png|A vicious, timberwolf. Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png|Spike, running away from a timberwolf. Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png The timberwolves looking at Applejack S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png A timberwolf looking at the rock S3E9.png A rock hitting the timberwolf S3E9.png One angry timberwolf S3E9.png The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png Spike running S3E9.png Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png|Only paws left. A bit too gory for kid´s show... Spike embarrassed S03E09.png|...even though they are just sticks. Timberwolf resurrecting S3E9.png|That can´t be good. Real timberwolves appear S03E09.png Howling timberwolves S03E09.png Getting chased Again 1 S3E09.png Applejack pushing boulder on timberwolves S03E09.png Applejack destroys Timberwolves S3E09.png Applejack ow! S3E9.png|Timberwolf remains on the ground. The timberwolf reconstructs itself S3E09.png|Uh oh... Timberwolf Reconstitution 2 S3E09.png The Timberwolf begins to reconstruct itself S3E09.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 4 S3E09.png Timberwolf Reconstitution 5 S3E09.png King timberwolf 1 S3E9.png King timberwolf 2 S3E9.png About to be Attacked S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 6 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 8 S3E09.png Timberwolf give me a minute S3E9.png Spike saves Applejack 11 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 12 S3E09.png Spike saves Applejack 13 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 1 S3E09.png King Timberwolf Explodes 2 S3E09.png|Well, that was easy. King Timberwolf Explodes 3 S3E09.png Tatzlwurm Three's A Crowd Tatzlwurm rising S4E11.png Tatzlwurm looking at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm roars at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm snapping teeth at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm in the air S4E11.png Tatzlwurm following princesses up S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by Twilight's magic S4E11.png Tatzlwurm unleashing tendrils S4E11.png Cadance zaps Tatzlwurm with magic S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacks again S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to eat Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacked from the inside S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by double magic S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance drive Tatzlwurm underground S4E11.png Tatzlwurm emerges from the ground S4E11.png Tatzlwurm facing towards Twilight, Cadance and Discord S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to sneeze S4E11.png Tatzlwurm sneezes at Discord S4E11.png Tatzlwurm goes back into the ground S4E11.png Ursa Boast Busters Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png|A light description from Trixie. Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|I didn´t know his magic was that advanced. Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Ursa crushes the trailer S01E06.png Ursa major mad S01E06.png Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|Ursa minor in front of Trixie. Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Come on, just eat her already. Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png|The Ursa minor. Ursa minor being scary S1E6.png Twilight soothes the ursa S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|An Ursa major from Boast Busters. Ursa S1E06 thumb.png Magic Duel Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png Other Ursa scary by fyre flye-d4axk45.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of an Ursa major and minor Windigo Hearth's Warming Eve Windigoes look on S2E11.png Windigos after the snowball fight S02E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigo closeup S2E11.png Windigoes above S2E11.png Windigoes 2 S02E11.png Windigo with glowing eyes S2E11.png Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png|Windigos being defeated. Category:Character gallery pages